


Recon & Retaliation

by starkind



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Competition, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, IronBat - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkind/pseuds/starkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recon & Retaliation

“Regroup, regroup, regroup!”  
  
Tony's hissed voice rustled through the comm. Seconds later, the remains of what used to be their team hunkered down next to him behind the stack of dust-covered crates. Stark's eyes darted from behind orange-tinted specs from one team member to the other. “Status.” Romanov brushed a fleeting strand of hair from her eyes. “Scoped out the three remaining zones. Sector B and C1 clear.”

Stark nodded at her sweat-stained face. “I need you take out that damn princess, Nat. Girl felled both Cap and Banner.” The redhead threw him a pissed glance and rechecked her short-barreled M4. “Thor would've taken care of her if it wasn't for that little sneaky shit who got him in the back.” The archer next to her patted down his gear. “Leave Flash to me. I'll duke his ass, but I need a new gun.”  
  
Tony pushed his sodden bandana higher up his forehead and pulled a 9mm from his rip-stock vest.  
“Careful though, he's fast.”  
Taking the gun from him, Barton checked the locking slide and gave a cocky wink.  
  
“I'm faster.”

Stark blew out his cheeks, straining to hear for inbound sounds. “We're down three team members, and there's still four of them running around, including the boy scout. I want you two to go in for the kill. Find them. Annihilate them. I'll get the target. We're not gonna lose this one. Avengers honor!” Tony then shifted onto his knee and snapped the selector switch of his rifle with grim determination.  
  
“Hands off of Wayne though. That bastard's all mine.”

* * *

Hawkeye managed to keep his promise and took out the Flash.  
  
He and Black Widow then did a marvelous team-up on luring Kent into a trap and bringing him down with joined forces. Barton still fell victim to Diana Prince, whose blunt assault came unexpected, just as he was about to reload. Hollow battle sounds from far away accompanied Tony on his way further into the bunker. The low light situation in the basement also did nothing for his frayed nerves.  
  
Something loud got off to his left, a set of explosions, followed by sirens, and he ducked back into a wall, gun up and ready to fire. Screams followed; both male and female. Trying to keep his labored breathing under control, Tony rechecked their team comm. When only silence greeted him over the line, he gripped his rifle with revenge-filled thoughts and new-found motivation.  
  
Pushing all thoughts of his team members from his mind, Stark ran a tongue over dry lips. Without any of his iron suits available, he was forced to rely on his technological genius. Tony glimpsed at his scanner again. The item he was supposed to take out was no further than 60 feet away. Almost there. Sneaking forward, Tony could already see the reddish hues of the target in question, when shots rang out from out of nowhere.  
  
A small yelp escaped his lips at the stinging pain erupting from his midsection.  
Before he had time to defend himself, something dark slammed him into the wall.  
“Your lack of stealth is dreadful.”  
  
At the raspy growl, Stark countered with a nasty grin. His gun uselessly hung at his side, blocked.  
“Not all of us are creeps who basically live in a cave.”  
Wayne's solid body continued to press him into the corner.  
  
“It's called tactics.”  
His eyes flew down to where the tip of Stark's tongue appeared in the corner of his mouth.  
“By the way... anybody told you how damn hot you look like this, Brucie bear?”  
  
Underneath the smeared remains of camo face paint and a black bandana, Wayne's countenance remained emotionless at the strange question. His kisses, however, were as rough as the concrete in Tony's back; cheeks and chin covered in a (for him) unusual amount of stubble. Once the Gothamite released him, the shorter billionaire blinked upwards, entranced.  
  
“It's just us left, Wayne. You and me. Does this mean you're calling a truce here, Solid Snake?”  
The tiniest of smirks appeared on the taller man's face. It was not a friendly one.  
“No.”  
  
The Gothamite looked down and Tony followed his glance.  
A red dot sat pointed right at his chest.  
“This one's for team JLA.”

After having pulled the trigger, Bruce Wayne turned and walked away, leaving his speechless counterpart behind.  
Tony threw his arms up in the air.  
“Fuck you, babe, that's playing dirty! I thought you love me!”  
  
The Gothamite hoisted the rifle over his shoulder and cast him a glance. “Oh, I do. I'll see you in the showers.” Tony wanted to stay mad at him. At the sight of Wayne's rear in combat gear, however, his disgruntlement evaporated. Taking off the shock belt from his waist, Tony rubbed at the sore area where 4500 volts had poked his skin and started to follow his boyfriend out of the labyrinth.  
  
“Remind me never to take you and your weirdo friends laser tagging again.”

**FINI**   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tumblr blurb: “Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away.”
> 
> Actual location used as inspo can be found here: http://blackopslasertag.co.za/
> 
> Final note: For all of you who might argue on how canon!Batman doesn't do guns - I agree. Consider this an OOC exception based upon Bruce Wayne channeling his inner Metal Gear Solid protagonist, and me to have no shame.


End file.
